


Shizaya One-Shots

by Dezaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Arachnophobia, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezaya/pseuds/Dezaya
Summary: Currently participating in the Spookyrara 2020Day 7, Spiders
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Shizaya One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my cherished readers,
> 
> As you can see from the description, i´ve decided to try writing One-Shots with the Spookyrara prompts. Given my current work situation my schedule is a bit messy, so i definitely won't be able to do it daily, but we'll see where time and inspiration take us. 
> 
> If you want to you can consider this a brief look into the future of my current fic, Kintsugi. It's as much of a spoiler as the tags, so I think i'm in the clear here. (If not please tell me) 
> 
> If you have any special spooky (or non spooky) prompts or ideas, feel free to comment them here or on my Tumblr , though there's no guarantee if and when I'll pick them up. 
> 
> Have a lovely Spooktober 
> 
> *\\(^-^)/*

It had taken quite some time for Izaya to admit that the Bedroom he´s shown Shizuo isn't his real bedroom. And really, he should have guessed it, the room was way too plain for someone as eccentric as Izaya. It had taken even longer for his enemy turned boyfriend to open up the door hidden inside a bookcase to finally let him into the real one. 

He didn't know what he expected. Maybe some posters that Izaya considered too juvenile for the rest of his apartment? Some pictures? Or maybe, just maybe a colour that wasn't red, black or the occasional splash of green that the well placed plants provided? 

He wasn't even too far off — the walls were painted a deep blue, at least three of them, one made almost entirely of glass, a black built- in window seat running across its entire length. A large desk stood in the corner, the computer on it almost inaccessible due to the heaps of paper strewn about. If he had paid more attention he might even have noticed the Cat ear Headphones resting on the monitor. 

But his attention was taken up by one thing, and one thing only. A large glass case resting on a black sideboard, or rather it´s content. 

The biggest spider Shizuo had ever seen, it´s large disgusting body moving with hairy legs in an unnatural blue colour. The case was full of cobwebs, as if the horrible thing itself wasn't stomach turning enough. 

“Shizu-chan?” 

He bolted, desperate to get away from that thing. Already halfway down the stairs he stumbled, barley catching himself on the banister, denting it in the process. 

“Shizuo wait!”

If it hadn't been for his lover's voice calling him back — calling him with his real name no less — he might have just up and left the whole apartment. As it was, he willed himself to stay in the living room while Izaya followed. 

Calm down, you´ve been here before and it wasn't a problem, it's still the same living room as always. Only with a monstrous spider waiting to escape and bite him. Fuck this. Fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck! 

“Why the shit is there a fucking bigass spider in your bedroom?”

He knows he shouldn't get mad at Izaya, knows that there's few things he hates more but with panic running through his veins logical thinking isn't the first thing in his mind. 

“Her name is Hecate and she's my pet”

His… his fucking PET? Who the everloving fuck gets a fucking spider as pet? A giant spider no less! What if it gets out? What if it bites him? Who the shit is sick enough to take care of this creepy godforsaken abomination?

His boyfriend, apparently. Even though he damn well knew Shizuo didn't like spiders, he had made fun of him for it plenty of times before. Not like he can complain about that given his own teasing about Izaya´s dog phobie. 

“Look I—” at another time he might gloat about leaving Izaya speechless, but not right now, not with every hair of his still raised.

“I didn't think it was that bad. She usually hides underground anyway”

“Like that´s any better!”

Calm the fuck down, yelling at him is not going to help. By now Izaya is standing in front of him, slowly reaching for his shoulders as not to startle him. 

“I´m sorry” 

He rarely apologizes, and it's visible that he is uncomfortable even now. A pang of guilt reaches Shizuo´s chest at the expression and his anger slowly dissipates. 

“I´ll have her moved into the guest bedroom downstairs alright?” 

It's a reasonable solution, but the thought of being so close to it whenever he's here still leaves him uncomfortable. To know it would be just down the hallway when they're eating together, or watching a movie, or just doing anything in the livingroom at all. Even if they were to stay upstairs more often, it's still not far enough for his taste. 

Izaya can see his discomfort, he always can. But his expression is torn. And why would´t it be? He's stuck between making his boyfriend uncomfortable or getting rid of his pet. It's a terrible choice, really. Because no matter how much Shizuo hates spiders, a pet is a commitment you can't just discard like that.

“I´ve had her for 9 years, I´m not getting rid of her” 

9 years? There are spiders that live that long? What a terrifying knowledge.

“Don't you still have a second apartment to put it?” 

He feels guilty for even suggesting it. 

"What's the point of a pet I never see?” 

That… that is a reasonable point, isn't it? Oh fuck it. He really can't push more without being an asshole. 

“The closet in the guest bedroom? Two locked doors away from you, and you never have to see her. I promise she won't get out. She never has ”

If he never sees it maybe he can pretend it's not there? Still only two doors away…

“I'm sorry Izaya i don't think i can—”

“I can have a door added to the hallway. A steel door if you want” 

His suggestion sounds almost desperate. He's really trying. Maybe shizuo can try as well? After all he's never had a problem being in here before, hell he's slept one door away from it. But that's when he didn't know about the spider´s presence. Would it be just as easy, now that he knew? 

Probably not. Still didn't he owe it to his lover to at least try? After all he knows, logically that spiders will never be able to hurt him like he can hurt them. At least the non poisonous ones. Was the spider poisonous? Bright colours were usually a warning in nature right? 

“Is it poisonous?”

“Learn the difference between poisonous and venomous already shizu-chan”

It doesn't go past him that he chooses not to answer the question in favour of smartassing. 

“Is it?”

Izaya sights, like he knows Shizuo won't like what he's about to say.

“her bite is painful but not deadly. But really she´ll stay in her enclosure and she hasn´t bit anyone in years” 

“So she has bit someone”

“It was my fault for mishandling her. And like I said it´s not nice but livable. I´ve had worse injuries, and I'd bet so have you”

In other words, it's still less dangerous than either of them. 

“Why did you get it in the first place?”

A pet didn't really fit the Informants lifestyle, given the frequent hiding and traveling. So why would he get something he has to care about and be there for? 

“She was a moving out gift from my sisters. They thought it would be funny to give me something inconvenient. I did consider getting rid of her after she bit me quite a few times, but it's not every day I get something from them, you know.”

He knows the relationship between Izaya and his sisters wasn't the best, but to think he kept a gift meant to harm him —it hurts to think about. To think he was so desperate, so willing to get hurt for the sake of two people who proudly proclaim that they would leave him tied up at the feet of his enemy for a signature. 

He pulls Izaya closer to him, wrapping one arm around his back, the other reaching for his head and quickly enough he´s hugged back, two arms clinging to him like a liveline. 

He has yet to meet a person as touch starved as his lover. It had taken them a while to get here, Izaya often pulling away at first, still scared of commitment. But as they got closer he noticed how his shoulders relax when he's being held, how much better he sleeps with Shizuo next to him. He still rarely initiates contact, but he's always more than willing to accept it. 

“We'll keep her.”

There's really no other option. Even if he felt better without her in this flat, he could never stomach the guilt of making Izaya give up something so important to him. He would have to learn to manage with the spider´s presence.

“Thank you”

He still needs to get used to hearing his voice in such a gentle manner, there's something so angelic yet addictive about it. He wants to make him speak like this more often. 

He pets his lover's hair, and izaya leans into the touch. Who cares about some imprisoned spider when everything he needs and wants is right here, right in front of him. Well, maybe he cares a little more than he´d like. 

“I still want that third door though”

**Author's Note:**

> Some Trivia: 
> 
> Izaya´s spider is a cobalt blue tarantula. Next to their vibrant blue colour, they are known for being very aggressive, as well as their flexibility and speed which makes them more likely to escape if not taken care of properly. 
> 
> All in all they are horrible pets for inexperienced owners. A pretty mean gift that is bound to make you hurt. (Sorry Izaya)
> 
> Hecate is the name of the greek goddess of witchcraft, and given Izaya´s passion about mythology I thought it'd fit quite well. 
> 
> Also you can pry the headcanon about Shizuo´s arachnophobia out of my cold dead hands. Izaya is canonically scared of dogs, and Shizuo being scared of spiders is the perfect balance to that.


End file.
